coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Webb
Sandra Webb was the niece of Johnny Webb and was suggested by her uncle to Elsie Tanner as a possible replacement as an assistant at Jim's Cafe following the sacking of Lorraine Tindall. Sandra was unemployed since leaving school aside from a Christmas temping job at Woolworth's. Johnny took her into the cafe to meet Elsie and advised her to play on a week's work she once did for an aunt in Blackpool but Sandra insisted on telling the truth, impressing Elsie. She got the job on a week's trial when she served two customers without prompting and told Johnny in no uncertain terms that there would be no freebies for relatives. Sandra was subsequently late for work and told off by Elsie. She gave cheek in the same way as Lorraine had done but this time Elsie had Johnny's support in upbraiding her, though she got her own back by dropping her uncle in it by revealing that he had again been pushing for cheap meals. Sandra was able to withstand the attention of the loutish lorry drivers though she met her match in Terry who came out with the cheesy chat-up line that she was the only thing on the menu that he fancied. Later, he took her hand and tried to persuade her to join him on his delivery to Chester. He wouldn't let her go when asked and Johnny had to intervene. The far larger Terry lost his temper and pushed him across the cafe but the even-larger Wally Randle stepped in and ordered Terry and his mate Frank out. Seeing that he was beaten, Terry left. Sandra took something of a shine to Ken Barlow and constantly suggested to Elsie that Wally would be a good thing for her, playing matchmaker between the two. Although Elsie had further cause to discipline Sandra for taking too long to go to the bank, she admitted to Wally that she liked the girl. Sandra kept a close interest in Elsie and Wally's relationship, constantly asking questions about him and keeping abreast of the latest news. Unfortunately Elsie and Wally's relationship went sour: she tried to take it further and was devastated when he told her she was too old for him. Elsie took her temper out of Sandra when she enquired what was wrong and the next day the young girl called round at 11 Coronation Street to make sure she was alright. Elsie's manner didn't improve and she took off after a row with a nosy Hilda Ogden. Sandra followed Elsie home to tell her that Jim Sedgewick had been asking after her whereabouts. Elsie told her to pass the message back that she was taking some time off an effectively resigned. By June Sandra had left the cafe and Alma Sedgewick, struggling to cope, complained about the line of useless youngsters she had tried to employ in her place. List of appearances 1981 *Mon 16th Feb *Wed 18th Feb *Mon 23rd Feb *Wed 25th Feb *Mon 6th Apr *Wed 8th Apr *Mon 20th Apr *Wed 22nd Apr Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1981 minor characters Category:Jim's café staff